


Don't You Worry Child

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, King Aegon, Kings & Queens, Polygamy, Queen Myrcella, Queen Sansa, Sansa-centric, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you worry child, see Heaven's got a plan for you, don't you worry now...</p>
<p>The gods have forgotten her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry Child

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

I used to be happy… but that was so long ago. It’s like glimpsing into a life I can barely remember living. That was someone else, not me. I cannot be happy, something will always prevent it. I’m the curse of the damned.

 

I remember it though, clear as the blue of my eye. I remember the high walls and the wintery snow and the large chair in the dinner hall. My father sits in that chair and laughs with my mother. He was my King, my mother was my Queen, and they very much looked the part. The wood was not gold, but it shined brighter than any metal. My father was a ruler in all but title.

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the sounds from the places that I was born_

I stand in the hollow halls that once held such a happy family; they are not as bright as they once were. I do not know what is worse, believing happiness is not real… or knowing it is and that you will never have it.

 

I can almost hear the clash of Robb’s wooden sword in the playcourt, or Arya’s screech of pain as she pricks her finger. Some might want to hear it, remember a happier time, but it haunts me.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

I remember when Joffrey kissed me that first time, on the veranda by the Blackwater. It was the beginning of the end, if only I’d known it. I hate that girl.

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

When I was young and scared, father used to lift me up onto his knee and assure me that the gods waited for just the right moment to grant me my happy ending.

 

I’m older now and I know the truth. The gods have forgotten me.

_Yeah_

I’ve sacrificed everything, and it is still never enough. This life I live, it’s a game of the cruelest kind. I cried when I realized I’d learned and mastered the secret to the game so many play.

 

You cannot be afraid to die.

_There was a time, I met a guy of a different kind_

_We ruled the world_

_I thought I'll never lose him out of sight_

Despite it all, everything I’d gone through, I fell in love too easily. A boy of the blondest hair and the most beautiful eyes. He was not like Joffrey, he was kind to me. I remember he played his harp the way they say his father did.

 

He saved me, then he married me.

_We were so young, I think of him now and then_

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend_

The bells ring around me, the same ones that rang when my father was murdered before my eyes. They rang the day I married my husband. I was so stupid then, still a naïve girl of ten and eight. Perhaps we could have been happy.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heart break_

_I remember how it all changed_

I saw him, my devoted husband who swore to love only me, in the veranda that overlooked the Blackwater. He had his nose pressed into the curls of a bastard lion princess. She giggled and laughed and he did as well.

 

Both a King and a Lannister bastard have broken me once again, only this time they are not one and the same.

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah_

What would my father have said then? What would he say now? Knowing his daughter is a wife who must share her husband with not one, but two other brides. Would he do what he did when I was a child? I know better than to believe him.

 

I look down at one of my own children, running about the playcourt with their half-sibling.

 

Another comes in behind me.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah_

My youngest is crying, telling me how she will never be happy. I smile the same smile I once only gave her father.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah_

I pull her up into my lap and whisper, “The gods have not forgotten you sweetling, they simply wait for the right moment to grant you your happy ending.”

 

And so as I send her off, I’ve started another generation of lies.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_Yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that Sansa kind of just accepts her defeat in this, but not everyone wins their happy ending, no matter how much I want it for her.


End file.
